Stolen Glances
by kitoyisme
Summary: What would happen when stolen glances have been caught? What would happen when you met someone so interesting that you would want to know that person in every aspect of his/her life? AU.Thrill Pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Glances**

* * *

hey guys!! :D hehehe... :D I'm back with another one-shot... :D hehehe... :D I got a little bit bored here at home... so i decided to make myself a fic... :D hehe... :D well... it really gets quite boring here at home... especially during MWF days wherein I have no more classes from either 1:30 or 3:30 in the afternoon and the internet connection is shut off... sigh.. :D

i wanna tell all of you something... well... this story is a little bit based on my day today... (no it's not my second week of school... i just made it that way) we had our Prelims today... and well... i just felt a little hyper since I have caught a classmate of mine staring at me (assuming mode) and then that certain classmate makes it look like he's looking at something else... (**if you are a filipino... patay-malixa maxado xa!!bwahahah... :D**) So i decided to make it into a fic... :D that's the reason why it's an AU sorta fic... :D

please review on this fic... well... cause i want to know what you feel about the incident... :D hehehe... :D please... (insert puppy dog eyes)

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or anything in it... :D hehhee... :D**

* * *

I never had it coming at all. I haven't even felt it until I have finally concluded that it's there and it'll stay for a very long time. Love. But, really? Who would ever feel love on the first time of meeting? Love at first sight is not love but rather infatuation, where you are infatuated by someone's physical characteristics. But that's not our story. I'm going to tell you my own love story, and how it came to be.

It all started on our second week at school. My classmates and I have been separated during English classes because our intellectual level on the said subject differs from one another. Luckily, a close friend of mine has the same intellectual range with me; making us classmates.

"Echizen, I sure do hope that we'll have classes today on English, and our classmates from other sections would attend this class," Momo said while walking towards our room.

"Yeah, right." I said, smiling my trademark smile that would make any person, boy or girl, skip a beat.

My classmates, those that are not on my regular section, might not know that we were supposed to be classmates during English time. My very first teacher has told us in advance about the unfortunate division of the sections during English time. I was expecting a friend of mine to be my classmate during my new English class because I found his name on the teacher's list of students.

As we neared the room where we're supposed to be having our classes, the window-slash-wall of the room showed us that the teacher has arrived extremely early, like 10 minutes early. We also saw that there's no one there except the usual classmates during regular classes.

I gave off a sigh, noticing that we once again have to wait for the time to finish until all my classmates have settled in. Even the friend that I was talking about wasn't there. "Looks like we'll have to wait for a while…" I said, jogging to the back door and opening it. "Let's get inside."

"Yeah…" Momo said, smiling brightly even though he's a little bit disappointed.

We greeted our teacher and our fellow classmates warmly before taking our seats. There, we idly sat and wasted time thinking about the many different things we'll need for our lecture on BIO 400. It only took for 5 minutes for the people from the other sections came in. My guess was right; they weren't told about the reorganizing of English classes. Even my friend and former senpai, Kikumaru, who was actually eating his lunch, has finally entered the room.

"Okay, now that we're many, let's start!" The teacher said, smiling happily about the increase in her students. "Our only goal this day is to introduce ourselves to one another. I'll start off with myself. My name is Dr. Lora Duma. I have an MD on English Communication. Next…" Dr. Lora said in straight English, nodding at the first person on the first row.

One by one, we introduced ourselves, the courses we're taking, what we like, and many other things. However, there was this someone that introduced that really caught my attention. He looked exceptionally handsome compared to the other people I have met in my entire lifetime. He looked like someone famous, but really you would really appreciate him over the famous person. Also, he has these eyes that would make you a little bit curious about it. I mean, it's a little bit… closed…

"Good morning everyone! My name is Fuji Syusuke, taking up AB Photography. I am fond of Wasabi flavoured foods." He said, showcasing a smile that could rival my own charming smile. That was all he said before moving away out of the front area. But before he takes his seat, he slightly opened his eyes, revealing a beautifully shaded azure colour. Our eyes mysteriously met for half a second; the half a second that left me involuntarily smiling, furiously blushing, and apathetically out of this world.

My trance, however, was broken by the teacher's voice. "Mr. Echizen? I think it's your turn…" She said with a tint of amusement on her lips. Even my other classmates chuckled at my stupefied state. I have never wished for my cap so badly in my entire life.

"I'm sorry…" I said, standing quickly and introducing myself plainly and quickly.

"What happened to you?!" Momo asked, a little bit chuckling about the event.

"Just shut up…" I whispered, making a hissing sound.

The rest of the subject was quite a blur to me, well, what can I do? That man with the name Fuji Syusuke has occupied my every thought until the end of the class. It was just when Dr. Lora said about the class being dismissed was the only thing that made me stop daydreaming about how cute and how attractive that Fuji Syusuke is.

"Let's go…" Momo said, picking his bag from his chair and standing up. "What're you waiting for?"

"Nothing…" I shrugged, standing up. I purposely stood without my bag so that I have to spin around and pick it up, thus, allowing me to take one last glance at the back where everyone, including Fuji, gets out. Just as I was completely facing the entire mob at the back, my two golden eyes met with the two attractive, cobalt eyes. It didn't register to me that he has already caught me gazing at him. I quickly picked up my bag and spun around as fast as I can, hiding the blush from the cause of it.

"Echizen… why is your cheeks burning red?" Momo asked with a tint of laughter on his lips.

"Get a life…" I hissed, picking up the pace outside the room.

"Well, you're a little bit feisty today." Momo commented, racing towards my side.

* * *

It's so cute... :D hahahah... :D don't you think!! :D hehehe... :D (if there are any mistakes... please forgive me... i'm a little bit tired and stressed-out of the continuous examinations I took this day... sigh... :D) the I-caught-you-staring-at-me scene happened earlier during our English Prelim Exams... :D (**if you are a filipino _bisaya in particular, pwo pwd na rin ang ibang people kung maintindihan n'yo_... gi.kilig jud ko du!!)**

Send a review, please... :D hehee... :D I wanna know what you think about it... :D hehhe... :D

If ever i see that certain classmate of mine doing anything stupid and doing anything that i know would be facfic-worthy, i'll write something about it and post it here... :D hehhee... :D but in respect to my classmates privacy... i won't say insert possessive pronoun here gender and name... you know... i could get sued if ever i did... :D hehehe... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	2. Chapter 2

**Stolen Glances**

* * *

hey guys!! hahaha... :D i decided not to follow the chronological order of my life... hehehe... I'll just write whatever memory would visit me... :D hehehe... :D well... that's life... :D

anyways... here's another thing that happened during the real 2nd week of our class... :D hehehe... :D (kilig jud ku du!!) hahahah... :D i don't know... I just felt it would be a good plot for this story... :D hehehe... :D

review please... :D hehhe... i wanna know what you think... :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT characters blah2x... :D hehhe... :D**

* * *

It's yet another vacant time of ours on a Tuesday, no English; no stupid daydreaming for me. As I was saying, it's yet another long vacant time on a Tuesday and I, along with my 3 other friends, are strolling towards anywhere that would lead us. Walking has been our best way to kill time, other than spending a large amount of money and eating.

After some time, two of my friends decided to do something else other than to walk around the school, marvelling it to the God-knows-what time. One decided to go to the library and read about some nerdy pocketbooks he could see. The other wanted to go to his other former classmates and chat for some time. So I and Momo were the only ones left, walking at a stupid manner around the school.

"Echizen, I'm still wondering what happens to you in ever English class. I've never seen you so stupid and so out-of-this-world." Momo said in a slight giggle.

"Damare… I don't want to talk about it…" I replied in a harsh, whispering manner.

"You should really change your attitude, Echizen. You're in a college institute already; being a bratty bitch won't do you any good." Momo said, slightly smirking.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai. You really have no future in lecturing other people." I said, quite amused by his stupid lecture.

"You can drop the honorific; we're classmates now of equal level." Momo said. Obviously, he was racking his brain for some good come back to me, I prepared myself for that. "Anyways, back to the topic. It's that Fuji, isn't it?"

I haven't felt that coming. How could he know?! "Of course not!" I denied, feeling a pinkish blush rise to my cheeks.

"It's quite obvious, actually. Our first formal class, you were so yourself until that man walked to the front of the room and introduced him to the whole class, you were so absent-minded, so stunned, so not yourself." Momo explained in a very amused manner.

I involuntarily gasped not by Momo's startling revelation, but by the two objects that are coming at our direction. "Speaking of the devil…" Momo smirked in a very irritating manner. "Looks like you two are destined with each other." He said in his most devious smile.

"Tell him one word and I'll make sure you'll never live to see another daylight in your life!" I threatened my most threatening whisper. "Understood?!"

"Yeah…" He said, cringing. A few moments later, he ran to the two people. "Hey! Tezuka's your name, right?" Momo half-shouted to the stern-faced man walking beside Fuji.

The two engaged in a light talk that my ears have failed to pick up. I walked rather slower than what I usually do, simply because I was secretly looking at the close-eyed beauty straight ahead of me. He, too, started talking to the Momo. As I came near enough to hear their conversation clearly, they ended their talk and said their goodbyes. The man named Tezuka nodded at me while Fuji just walked past me. I felt like I was so neglected and so unwanted. But then, I considered the thought of Momo saying my little secret to them and Fuji might have felt a little bit awkward at me.

"I didn't tell them your little secret, if that's what you're thinking." Momo said, walking beside Ryoma's side. "Let's go to the Copy Station. Tezuka already gave the material to the Copy Station."

"Fine." I said, walking towards the Copy Station.

We waited for a very long inside the establishment for our copy of our English Syllabus. I could have aged in that establishment! A lot of people were copying an entire textbook! Well, we got out in time for our next class, with 5 minutes to spare.

The next class after our long vacant time was our Computer Literacy Class. It was generally a good class, except the fact that the gay teacher would make us do extensively rigorous finger training in the form of keyboard typing or keyboarding. Nothing's really wrong with keyboarding, I rather like it, however, the fact that my fingers would crunch after the subject with pain and exhaustion makes me think twice of taking another session of the said subject. I mean, one and a half hour of nothing but flattening your ass and typing words without even feeling the essence of it would really turn your day to the worse.

Also, after class, I always have those kinds of classmates that wouldn't stop blabbing their filthy mouths of how slow they type and comparing their speed of 10 to my speed of 60 net WPM. It's not really fun suffering from their deafening voices and foul breathes even for just one second. Life is not just fair.

"Hey, Echizen! How fast did you type on the second activity?" Horio, my most wide-mouthed, foul-breathed, ego-driven classmate, said. "I typed 18 net!"

Usually, I wouldn't reply so that he would shut his mouth up, but he is just so persistent and not to mention annoying. "64…" I would say, not louder than a whisper, hoping he hadn't heard a single word.

"Whoah! That's so fast!" He shouted with his ever so loud voice. He would eventually continue babbling about how fast he used to type and how he was the fastest typist on his class when he was still on high school. Sometimes, I would think, how do his parents handle him? Maybe there are just some things that life has meant to hide.

Momo would always stop that blabbering mouth of Horio from talking to me, saying about how his other friends have gone to the nearest net café, playing those irrelevant, time-consuming, stupid net games. Eventually, Horio would run away and join the gang where he belongs, the loud ones.

"Thanks, Momo…" I said, after he drove Horio away with his alibi.

"Don't mention it." He said, leading the way to the elevator. "I'm hungry…"

"That's nothing new…" I whispered to myself, keeping in mind what he can do to me whenever provoked.

"Said something?" He asked, putting a deadly smile on his face.

"I'm hungry, too." I said quickly.

"Oh, ok." He said before turning to face the elevator. We stood idly still, waiting for the small compartment of metallic cube to open and let us in.

It took a full minute before the door to the elevator was finally on the sixth floor, which is where we had our computer class. The two metallic doors opened, and an angelic face revealed itself along with 2 other ordinary, irrelevant faces. I stood still, not knowing what to do, until Momo shouted at me to come in.

Of course, I was not about to waste other people's time to wait for me to enter the small, metallic compartment. I deliberately and carefully entered the shaft. And the metallic doors once again closed.

Have you ever felt the desire to turn your head just to satisfy your longing from someone but you just couldn't? Well, that's how I felt on that elevator shaft. I so wanted to turn my head slightly so that I could just take a split-second's view of Fuji's perfect facial characteristics, but I was so afraid that he would think I'm staring at him maliciously, and he would stay away from me.

It seemed like time has frozen itself, giving me the chance of peeking at my back and just catch a glance at the person that has been occupying my mind all the time. The seventh floor was only a level up, and the shaft seemed to have stopped to give me time to satisfy my longing for his face. I was about to tilt my head sideways, but time might have unfrozen because the bell rang, signalling that it was the seventh floor already.

"Excuse me." Fuji's voice so melodiously rang.

I stood for only a moment, staring straight ahead, and not moving one inch. It did not register to my mind that he couldn't get out of the elevator because I was so stupidly blocking his way. Momo has to pull me out of the way just so that he could pass.

"What happened to you?" Momo asked in a whisper, the amusement on his face can be clearly read even by the most illiterate person in the face of the planet.

"Damare…" I hissed, looking at him in the eye. I looked at him only for a second before looking back straight ahead of the opening. The metallic, sliding door was about to close when I noticed that Fuji was looking at me with his closed-eye smile that was so charming that one could not help but fall in love with the slender man. That was my very first glimpse of his smiling face.

That was also the only thing I remembered before everything went black. It wasn't really black; I can still see Fuji's smiling face directed at me. Of course, I fainted inside the elevator and found myself awake at the ground floor, being fanned by my friends. I have the hunger and the exhaustion from the previous subject to thank for that incident.

* * *

So... did you like it? :D hehee... :D I didn't really fainted... I just felt so... out of this world... :D hehhee... :D

so, read and review people... and maybe you can wait for my next update... :D (since I've decided to update this story like any other story on the net) :Dhehehe... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	3. Chapter 3

**Stolen Glances**

* * *

hey guys... it's been a while... :D hehe... :D i missed writing this fic... :D hehe... :D Been a little bit too busy with school work these days... I mean, prelims have just ended... and welll... we're already bombarded with so many requirements and blah blah blah... anyways... the school will be conducting a faculty retreat from July 23-24... no class!! :D heheh... that means, i can write fics continuously... :D

so, here's the next chappie... just to get things straight, i made some minor tweaks on the story to make the story a little bit more ideal... that's why it's actually called a fiction... it's just too good to be true... hehehe... :D I decided to make this a real, normal fic... you know... wherein i can decide what the ending will be... :D hehehe... **kapoi na man gud maghuna-huna ug mga things na gwapo i.butang... unya gina.modify ko ra man gihapon xa... so... aku nalang buot kung unsa ang mahitabo... duh b'ah... :D**

guys... read and review, ok? :D hehhe... :D lemme see if ever this fic is still worth the update.. :D hehhe... ;D (short chappie up ahead)

**Disclaimer: pot? ... not mine... nope... don't own... pLot? ... mine... yeah... i own...**

* * *

My daydreaming has become a frequent past time for me these days. Prelims exams have been lurking around the corner for quite some time already, and all I do about it is how Fuji and I would make a good couple. Not that I don't like that idea, it's just gets my attention frequently, causing me to lose track of my studies. Also, I still haven't told anyone that I have affectionate feelings towards the same sex, even my parents, definitely my parents. The nearest one to knowing about it is Momo, but of course, his brain couldn't process the information, so he disregarded it. I just don't know what they would do if ever they would come to learn of my mate preferences.

So now, I'm sitting on the gazebo of the university along with my friends, scanning my notes for the upcoming examination on LIT1, trying so hard not to even think of Fuji's name. Well, of course, impulses always win over me, for some unknown reasons. I just can't force my emotions under a smile. I turned the notebook to a blank page and started making scribbles.

"Echizen! You're destroying my notebook!" Momo shouted loudly, grabbing the notebook right in front of me and pulling it away, closing it shut while on the process.

I just stared at him for a long time. My mind just wouldn't work whenever it's under the wrath of a chemical reaction between two people known as _L-O-V-E_. So that's just what I did, stared at my spiky-haired friend until something would pop-up from my mind for some possible actions whatsoever, which never really comes out in time of necessity.

"Study on your notes, I'm not lending you anything anymore." He said, flipping through the pages of his notebook. From the looks of it, he was finding the scribbles of ink I made on his notebook. He found the page that I dirtied with my pen and just stood either in shock or awe, I couldn't tell at first. Then he broke out into a light chuckle which turned into a full-blown laugh that was so loud that surrounding people's eyes were upon us.

"Momo! You're too loud!" I hissed, pulling him down.

"Is this what you really think of all the time?" He asked hysterically as he turned the notebook to what was tickling his funny bones.

I shot my eyes wide open as the scribbles I made registered on my mind. It was a drawing, actually, of two men, one shorter than the other holding their hands. On the right side of the drawing was phrase perfectly written in kanji.

"Watashi wa anata no aishiteru, Fuji-san." Momo read the phrase, now in a whisper. "I understand, Echizen. I understand perfectly." He said mockingly, before flipping the notebook close and setting it aside in his bag.

"I don't want anyone else to know about this, understood?" I said in my most serious voice.

"Nah-ah, Echizen. This time, I hold the ace." He said in his most sadistic tone.

Why did Momo just showed to people that he really does use his brain? It's very unnatural of him. I have never seen him use his brain, ever, only know. "I still haven't forgotten about when you were still third year and I'm still second year. You know, the time when you…" I threatened, but he cut me off in order not to say any further.

"Alright! Your secret's safe with me." He said in a defeated manner.

"I know you'll see it my way." I said with a triumphant smirk painted magnificently on my face. So now, only one person knows about how I'm deeply in love with a close-eyed angel from English class. Hopefully, that one person will be able to hold his tongue so that he wouldn't spill my beans.

With only 5 minutes left before classes for LIT1 starts, we started our ascend on the school's spiral staircase. We could've used the elevator, but we wanted to kill the 5 minutes time, so we used the stairs and reviewed one another orally. We arrived in the room just in time for the class to start, giving us time only enough for getting our pens and exam permit.

The exam was extremely hard; I must say that even I might have failed it. I mean, it was discussed, but still, it was hard. Deciphering what kind of figure of speech the sentence used was supposed to be such an easy task for me, but now, it could have meant my Prelim grade on LIT1. I could hear groans and grunts from my classmates suffering from the same questions as I am.

"What the hell is this?!" I grunted myself in a harsh whisper that only I have heard. My eyebrows literally met with each other as I reread an item of the exam.

I scanned the room, hoping to get answers from my classmates; but it was hopeless, the teacher's eyes were as quick and as sharp as a hawk, despite her age. But I did notice that two of the four walls of the room were made of glasses, one facing the busy streets of the metropolitan city, the other facing the hallway where a lot of students walk-by. I was near the window facing the hall, so I can see clearly the different people passing by that weren't really much of a distraction.

I returned to my answer sheet and scanned it. Then, I sat up straight and looked out at the window, hoping that something would happen that would help me gain knowledge for the exam. Just as I had twisted my head, there I saw him walking towards another room in the same hall with hair swaying graciously with his every movement. I just stared at him as if he was the answer to my examination. His smile never ceases to make me fall for him further in love.

The next thing that happened has caught me unprepared. He turned his head so that he would be looking at me directly in the eye. I felt the spark for the first time, and how I loved that feeling. It left me craving for more of those spark. How I had wished that that moment would freeze, that time has suddenly forgotten how to tick, that we would stay on like that for forever. It seemed like an eternity of exchanging stares, but it an eternity of it is still not enough.

Unfortunately, time has its algorithms to follow, and that it wouldn't stop for me or anyone else in the face of the planet. He turned his head to face the direction his taking and quickly stepped out of sight. I sighed with happiness and discontentment and continued to stare at my answer sheet. I found myself with renewed strength and knowledge after what had happened. I was able to answer quickly the questions with ease. I was able to answer more than half of the total items in the exam in just a matter of 20 minutes. By the end of that time, I was able to pass my answer sheet complete with answers.

* * *

I didn't proof-read it... actually... i don't proof-read my works... that's why i need a beta... you know... to do the dirty stuff for me... :) :D heeh... like grammar and OOC-ness and spelling and etc... :D hehehe... :D those are very tiring things to do... hehhe... :D yup... very tiring indeed... :D heheh... :D

anyways... send your reviews please... ;D heheh... :D If i know it's worth the time to write... well... it's worth the update next time... :D heheh... :D (i don't know... i just want to see some reviews on my mail for some kind of reason... :D)

anyways... chap 4 is on its way... it's just short... so don't expect something long (**kakasabi ko nga lang na short eh**!!) anyways... if ever some of you want to have some productive leisure time... reading the novelette entitled "The Pearl" by John Steinman would be a good past-time activity... :D hehe... :D it's very nice... I'm suppose to write a book report on that book... so i read it and was it good or what...

that's all, my dear readers... :D hehhe... :D don't forget to review... :D :)

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	4. Chapter 4

**Stolen Glances**

* * *

hey guys... yeah... here's yet another chappie... :D hehe... :D Finished it two days ago... i just got tired and forgot that i still haven't uploaded it... not yet... :D heheheh... :D well...

Ok... From this point of the story... i'm going to make the fic a little more ideal... you know... i want to make the fic the way i want it to be... well... :D hehehe... :D

review, ok? :D hehe... :D I want feedback... :D (**demanding ako ngayon... :D :)) :D hahah.. :D**)

**Disclaimer: I don't have PoT for the taking... :D hehehe... :D**

* * *

It's English time again; time for me to once again to venture to the land of make-believe where Fuji's the only thing that existed. Yes, I was once again ensnared in the mindless realms of stupidity and absentmindedness, thinking of what life would be if ever I had the courage to admit my feelings to Fuji. I just wonder how my life would turn out if ever everyone knows about my sexual preferences, if my parents have known of my little secret.

My deep, happy thoughts were forcibly ripped out of my mind by the professor in front. "Mr. Echizen, I would appreciate it if you would join the class." Dr. Lora prompted.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." I quickly apologized and answered her question with ease.

"Well, she's on a foul mood…" Kikumaru, who's my seatmate, whispered jokingly.

"I can see that…" I whispered back before fixing myself on my chair and listening intently at the discussion of the teacher.

I heard a sharp snap on my back, so I turned my head, only to catch Fuji staring at me with his eyes wide-open. It was the first, and probably the last, time I could bear witness to his dazzling, cerulean eyes. I don't know what to do. I have been craving for that moment from the very first time I saw him, and now that the time for it has come, my mind mysteriously blocked itself so that instincts would take over. Thanks to instincts, I lost that once-in-a-lifetime opportunity of making a connection to the man of my dreams through eye-to-eye contact. Thanks to instincts, I turned my head quickly away from his gaze, facing the floor at the back where I found a pen lying on the floor.

"Shit…" I hissed quietly, picking the pen and fixing my composure. I have totally lost that moment in all eternity. Seeing that there's nothing more that I can do, I returned to my original state of listening to the teacher.

After a short while, we were asked by the professor to form pairs for our mid-term project. I was going to ask Kikumaru to be my partner, but unfortunately, he has already asked someone to be his partner for the said project. I was about to ask Momo for partnership, since Kikumaru's not available and since we're classmate, but Horio got to him first. Normally, he would say 'no' to Horio, but Horio wasn't himself today. I mean, he's a little bit, smarter. He had his way with words that didn't allow Momo to say no.

I sighed and slumped on my chair, thinking who would be the next possible person I could ask for partnership on the project.

"Excuse me, Echizen." A voice so melodious sounded from my back, accompanied by a soft tap on my shoulders. "Do you have a partner already?"

I leaned to look at who the person that wants to be my partner is. My eyes enlarged as huge as a serving plate you can find on fine dining restaurants when I found out who the mystery man is. "N-No…" I stuttered. I could even feel my trembling knees clash each other and my cheeks turning into a fiery blaze.

"So, can we be partners?" Fuji said with his most alluring smile.

"Y-yes… I-I'd love you… I mean… I'd love to…" I stuttered, exponentially increasing the hotness on my cheeks and the trembling of my knees.

"Great then!" Fuji said, before taking a seat at a nearby empty chair. He then signalled me to come to him and sit beside him.

Tremblingly, I stood up and followed him. From the edge of my sight, I could see Momo smiling so demonically and so irritatingly at my sudden change in attitude. I just sighed and tried to act normally, which was extremely hard to do if the person that you secretly want to spend the rest of your life with is just sitting beside you, asking you to accompany him.

"I want you to plan ahead about your project. I don't want anymore excuses for not submitting the said project. I won't hesitate to give an F anymore." The professor said in a very straightforward manner. "If you're done, you may go out already." She took her seat and continued reading some papers on her desk.

"So, what will we do?" Fuji asked, directing his captivating gaze towards me. His facial expression changed from an enticing smile to a worried frown. "Are you alright? You're sweating furiously." He narrated frantically, but audible enough for the two of us and a few people nearby.

In reality, I'm not fine. I'll never be fine when I haven't told Fuji my feelings. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, wiping the salty liquid from my forehead and my neck. "It's just a little bit hot." Well, that was a very good alibi, since the air conditioner is broken and it's the middle of the day.

"Are you sure? If you need to go to the clinic, I'll help you get there." He said, his worried facial expression still hasn't changed one bit.

Of course, I would really like to have him accompany me when we walk outside the hall, but it would be a burden for him. "No, I'm really fine." I said, plastering my most calm smile to make him believe me.

He then smiled. "If you say so." He said sweetly and pleasantly. We discussed some matters about our project and just stayed at our seats, waiting for our friends to finish their discussion. When they finished, we picked our bags, said our goodbyes and turned our backs to each other.

"Later, this evening, ok? My house." He reminded our rendezvous for our project later at his house that's just a block away from the school.

"Yeah, meet me at the gazebo." I replied, neglecting the smile on Momo's lips.

"Yeah. See you…" He said before running to his next class.

I quickened my pace so that Momo would not be able to catch up with me. But, of course, with the advantage of his long legs that cover more distance compared to my short ones, he was able to walk beside me. "You're still on first base, Echizen. You can't jump at third base directly." Momo said loud enough for several other people to hear it.

"Don't be too loud, bastard! If you don't want me to tell everyone of your stupid incident when you were still a high school student, shut your fucking mouth up." I hissed, putting an end to our conversation.

* * *

heheh... :D well... the story-lines kicking in... :D heheh... and it'll be a hell of a story line! :D heheh... :D my only fear now is that there'll be a change on Ratings on this fic... I just hope that such changes wouldn't occur... i don't know... i just don't like changing ratings... :D hehehe... :D

reviews are highly appreciated, thank you.. :D heheh... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	5. Chapter 5

**Stolen Glances**

* * *

hey guys... hehehe... took me so much time to write this fic... hehe... I just had to imagine a good scene... well... :D heheh... :D but do not worry... the update is already here... which is quite obvious... :D hehehe... :D

I do hope you didn't wait for too long for this... :D hehe... I just imagined what would I do if ever I would be in her apartment... well... obviously, I still have some self-preservation on my life I intend to keep it intact... hehe... :D well... I just wrote what i would want to do... not what I would really do... well... that's life... oh yeah... beware... long chapter ahead... and... i didn't proofread it... nor bugged a beta-reader to do so(Because I don't know how... yes, that computer illiterate)... so if there's any grammar error... notify me so that I could change it as quickly as possible... :D hehe... :D My lazy-syndrome has been attacking me lately...

Review after you read... :D hehee... :D need feedback... :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT... :D hehe... :D**

* * *

Classes already ended and I'm sitting on the gazebo, waiting patiently for Fuji to come. We were supposed to meet here so that we would go together to his house where we'll be doing our project. I don't mind, of course, if I'll have to wait an eternity for him to arrive, I'll gladly waste that much time just to see him and talk to him. Of course, I've been keeping in mind to not do anything stupid and embarrassing like what had happened earlier on English class. I would really kill myself if I'm going to humiliate myself in front of him.

I waited for only a few minutes before his slender body sprang out from the building's edge. He walked majestically in my direction, earning the glances of anyone that he crosses paths with. His azure eyes pull whoever stares at it in deep reverie, I know, I've experienced it already. Being trapped in those blue eyes is like the effect of Marijuana, it makes you feel floating high above the heavens.

With him closing in on me, I could feel as if my whole world revolved faster than the normal speed. I felt very weak and vulnerable, struggling wearily on keeping my composure, and with it, my dignity intact. He grinned at me, exposing his sparkling white teeth that seemed to reflect the sun's mighty rays in every direction. I could've felt my heart skipping a beat or two with his ethereal, yet down-to-earth smile. I smiled back with shaking cheeks. Everything in him just seemed so perfect for a human. He already entered the grassy part of the place when he leaned to another angle to greet an old friend. That gave me time to stabilize everything in my body. I was not about to expose my inexplicable behaviour whenever he's around. I took two long and deep breaths and began recomposing my body.

He finished a light talk with his old friend and approached my stable state. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, Echizen. I've met a very good friend of mine once again." He said with his so charming voice.

"Nah, I didn't wait that long." I reassured with a chuckle, which I don't normally do.

"It's ok to be so cocky and all, Echizen." He said that took me by surprise. I didn't act so cocky at him ever since that first day of classes. "I've asked Eiji to tell me how you are as a friend."

"I see." I said, remembering to give Kikumaru a mighty smack on the back of his neck.

There was a momentary pause between the two of us before he broke it. "So, shall we go now?" He said with his most inviting smile that would make you lose your guard if you are less aware of the situation.

"Y-yeah…" I stuttered before taking a deep breath. "Let's go." I said, following his lead to his house. We walked side-by-side, occupying the entire pathway all for the two of us. Everything was already very wonderful; the only thing missing is the liberty to hold each other's hand, or maybe I'm just the one that wants to hold his hand.

"So, what do you want to appear on our picture book?" He asked, opening a light conversation on our way.

"What did the others put on theirs?" I asked, quite pleased that he wanted to open a conversation between the two of us. But maybe, he's just a little bored being in my company.

"I don't know." He said, putting a little more sweetness on his smiling lips. "I don't think they've even actually started yet." He chuckled lightly.

I chuckled also, maybe just to hide my nervousness, or maybe he's just so attractive that whatever he does is very contagious. "We are a little bit… quick." I said, involuntarily curving my lips upward. "Oh well, better safe than sorry!" I forced a frown, but it brought no result, my face always return to the same smile.

"Yeah, you're right." He affirmed before taking a sharp turn on the corner. "We're here." He said, facing me completely.

I have forgotten the fact that Fuji doesn't originally stay here in Tokyo. I was expecting a real house, the normal kind of house. That's why I was shocked when he revealed a white apartment building. Each unit looked the same, with the exception of some organic ornaments standing in front of some units. Each apartment has its own concrete waiting bench, its own metallic window bars, and its own coffee-coloured welcome mat. Honestly, it takes some skill to differentiate one another, if not for the lush-green floral decorations that varies between units.

He led the way towards his apartment and inside it, stopping at the door and signalling me to follow him inside. "Come now, don't be shy." He invited with his captivating smile.

I hesitated for a moment before entering Fuji's beloved abode. Quite the contrary to its outside appearance, the environment inside the room is very green, densely decorated with different kinds of cacti from one corner to another. Cacti of different shapes and sizes scatter themselves across the room, staying at the edge of the wall where their long pricks couldn't harm anyone. "You have some very… intriguing… cacti collection, Fuji." I couldn't help but comment on it.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" He asked at the far side of the house, in his room.

"Prickly, but nonetheless, they're a beauty." I said, carefully navigating through the house without getting myself pricked by those extremely long needles of his cacti collection. I couldn't believe that someone that's so beautiful actually keeps these kinds of things, but of course, I can't judge a book by its covers. The more I move towards the inside of his huge apartment, the less his cacti collection was scattered. Maybe that's the reason why he actually keeps those kinds of plants, to ward off thieves in his house.

"So, shall we start?" Fuji said, suddenly appearing from his room with a sleeve-less shirt and a basketball short. I nearly lost my senses when I saw him with those clothes. He's just utterly hot, and those dress just maximized that idea.

"Ok." I said, trying so hard to keep myself from doing something that I know I would regret in the days to come, like jumping on Fuji and the like. I slowly advanced to where he was moving, his computer. He booted up his desktop as I booted my laptop. I placed my laptop on a table just beside his desk, in that way, we can see clearly what the other is doing and everything will work quickly. We worked separately, doing some tasks as the other does the other. I tried not to look at him for the whole time, and fortunately, I was able to do it.

"What do you usually do? You know… your hobbies…" Fuji asked, trying to stop the unyielding silence between the two of us.

I took a moment to think, of course, I couldn't tell him that my hobbies are spying on him and dreaming about him. "I usually play tennis when I was in junior high. But because I have to study, I stopped playing and started concentrating on homework and assignments." I said, staring at my work.

"Oh really? I play tennis, too. But, I stopped to give time to my other hobby—photography." He said, looking at me with no malice whatsoever. "Maybe we could play some sets next time if we have time."

"I guess we could do that…" I simply said, trying not to melt in his stare. I could barely concentrate on my work with him staring at me. It makes me want to return his stare into the eye and tell him how much I have fallen for him. Maybe that's just why he doesn't usually open his eyes, so that only selected people would be lured by his ever so captivating stare. And unfortunately, I was one of those selected people. He must've smelled something fishy about me since earlier in English class.

"Oh well, where do you live?" He asked, ripping his stare at me and back to his computer.

"Far from here." I said in a joking manner, which really shocked me because I never really joke, nor use a tone that can be attributed as a joke. Infatuation really does change people's attitude.

"That was an answer…" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes to show how sarcastic he is.

I chuckled lightly at his gesture. "An hour of bus ride from here." I said.

"Now, that's an answer!" He exclaimed, smiling sweetly in my direction. He then returned his eyes into his monitor.

There was a moment of silence before I finally spoke out. "What do you think of homosexual relationship? You know… girl and girl or boy and boy being official…" I asked stupidly, quite shocked at my boldness to ask such question.

He looked at me with a puzzled look before returning his stare at his monitor. He paused and took a deep breath before answering my question. "I believe that each one of us has the capability to be express emotions, and those include lesbians and gays. I believe that they have the right to love, the right to be loved, and the right not to be hurt. They might be social outcasts, but they still have their rights. So yes, I think those kinds of relationship could stay in the society." He orated in a very powerful, charismatic manner.

"I see, so do I…" I simply replied, smiling brightly at his answer. If that's his answer, that means there's a possibility that the both of us could actually be together. "So do I…" I breathed out, barely enough to be understood by anyone else.

A very awkward silence governed the space between the two of us. We just stared and worked on our assigned jobs for the whole duration of the silence.

"I'm done!" He said out loud when he was finished, pushing the keyboard towards where it is kept. He then stared at me and my work.

"Finished around three-quarters of the work." I informed him, looking at him directly in the eye. It felt like the entire universe had collapsed, leaving the both of us there alone, looking at each other's eyes. Time must've stopped for a moment to give us time to exchange stares with each other. Everything was so good, so perfect, and so unreal. I snapped my stare from him and looked back at my work.

"This has to go…" He said in a very gentle manner. Then, all of the sudden, I felt a soft, warm hand cover my small ones. He grabbed the optical mouse, thus grabbing my hand with it. I could barely stay put with the thought of him touching my hand. Just half an hour ago, I was contemplating on how I would be able to hold his hands into mine, but now, he made the move and grabbed my entire hand into his in a very tender manner. It drives me mad! If not for my superbly good hiding the emotions thing, I could've fainted at the excitement. He made changes for only a short time and gave the mouse and my hand back to my control. "That's all." He said with a smile, assessing our work. "Just tell me if you're done, ok? I'll just play the piano." He said, waiting for my approval.

"Ok." I said simply. I tilted my head to look into him but stopped and just returned at my work. I'm going to concentrate on my work, to finish quickly, and finally act the way I am.

I was doing the things to finish our project when the first note of Fuji's piano piece sounded through the air. He played the piece so melodiously and so wonderfully that no one would believe a single person of 17 could actually play it. I felt really good when Fuji played his piece. I easily finished the remaining quarter of work left to be done in just 10 minutes. I didn't bother him while playing his piano; I was still captivated by the magical spell the pianist casted the moment he started playing the piano. I just stood there, looking at his back with nothing but sheer admiration to him. Everything I thought about him being perfect was actually true and that that was all I need to say to myself that this man really is who I want to share the rest of eternity with.

"You play extremely well, Fuji." I said, approaching him with the best smile I could plaster on my face.

"Thanks!" He said with a smile of his own. He then stood up and was literally in front of me. "Is it finished?" He asked not wearing out his dazzling smile.

"Yeah…" I said, turning around and leading the way to my laptop. I showed him what I have done all the time he was playing. "That's all."

"Impressive, Echizen!" He said in a light-hearted manner. "So, let's print it all then!" He invited, pulling out the plug of the printer and connecting it to his desktop. He pulled another cord and connected one of end of the cord to his desktop as he gave me the other end. "Connect this to your laptop." He instructed which I complied quickly. He made a couple fixes on his computer and the printer started to print our project. "There. That should do it." He said before looking at me. "It'll print what we both have done. It'll take some time, so… what do you want to do?" He asked with his alluring smile that makes you want to say the truth.

"I'm pretty intrigued by your home; can we take a look around?" I asked with a smile of my own. I only wanted to see where it would be extremely nice to place a spy cam or any device that would allow me to see him all the time. And I only wanted to know him better without asking him some personal questions.

"That would be a great idea." He said, turning around to tour me to the whole house. The first we went to was his gallery that occupied an entire room. I can see clearly that his hobby of photography could be classified as a profession. All the shots he took could actually win a Pulitzer's award. His subjects vary with every picture, his family, his friends, animals, and some scenery across Japan. There was an intriguing photo album placed on top of the table that he said I shouldn't touch. Since I respect his privacy, I didn't touch it and just continued to scan his gallery.

We toured some more on his house, scanning through his furniture and other ornaments. Our last stop was his bedroom, which he was more than happy to show to me. Of course, I hesitated at first on entering his room, but I just couldn't help but comply with what the man of my dreams want.

I entered the room, and all I noticed was everything was in shade of blue. I mean, there's nothing really wrong with being addicted to blue, it's still a nice colour. I looked around and noticed nothing but blue. The bed sheet, lampshade, bedside-table, drawer, study table, carpet, wallpaper, ceiling, even the owner's eyes were of the colour blue. He took a seat on his bed and looked at me. "Come sit with me. The bed's really soft." He said, patting the part of the bed beside him.

His power of having everything he wants without demanding it. I slowly moved to his side and sat on his blue-coloured bed. "It is soft." I said, as my butt sank deep into the cushion. He looked at me and frowned slightly. "What?" I asked, thinking what he's frowning about.

"Why are you so sweaty?" He asked with concern for me. "Is it too hot?"

"No, I'm just nervous." I said, quite shocked that what I meant to hide was just what I blurted out.

His smile came back to his face. "About what?" He asked.

Quickly, I scanned my head for any plausible alibi. Luckily, I found one in just 2 or 3 seconds. "Our English project. I wonder if we're really doing the right thing."

"Liar…" He said, amused by my cover-up. "I forgot to tell you that I can read clearly when a person lies or not." He chuckled lightly. "Now, what is it that really worries you? And I won't accept a 'forget about it' answer." He said in a very amused manner."

I sighed in defeat as I realise that this is the moment that I kept on avoiding for a very long time. "I'm afraid that you would get mad if I'd do this…" I said looking directly at Fuji in his azure orbs. And without hesitation, I closed my eyes and gradually minimized the distance between our faces, until our lips met the other in a warm kiss.

* * *

Now that was a long chapter!! :D hehehe... :D It's really long!! that's why i had taken time to write it... :D hehe... (Yes, I that dumb that I just realized it by now... :D hehehe... :D)

review, ok? it's your way of helping me gain inspiration... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	6. Chapter 6

**Stolen Glances**

* * *

hey guys... long time no update... harharharh... :D anyways... sorry to keep you waiting, haven't really decided on what I wanted to happen on this fic... hehehe... and it seems as though I have lost my touch on writing or whatever... :D hehhe... :D but when sembreak comes, I can have a full week of nothing but pure writing, writing and more writing... :D heheh... :D

anyways... here's the update I have made... and I wish it was still as good as before... :D hehehhe... :D it's not really that long... and I might have some gramatical errors and misspelled words... :D harhahrar... :D

Please do review on this story... I haven't started yet on the next chappy... I'll write the review if and only if i'll recieve reviews from 10 different readers... after I recieve the review from the tenth reader... that's the time I'll start writing the next chappy... hehehe... :D

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way possible, own PoT...**

* * *

It's not really an intimate kind of kiss. It's more of a prolonged smack or however you describe two pairs of lips touching each other. It felt so good inside, having to finally show him what I have so very long hidden inside me. But, for some unknown reason, it also felt so wrong implanting a kiss on his soft pinkish lips. Maybe it's because I shouldn't have kissed him on his bedroom, or maybe I shouldn't have asked him to work on his apartment, or maybe I shouldn't have been his pair in the first place. But it's too late for those "maybes" now. What's happening is truly happening and there's no denying that fact; the fact that I'm here as his work pair, on his apartment, kissing him so serenely.

For a couple of seconds, I feel the warm gush of air, fresh from his nostrils, rushing through my snout. That was the sweetest, most charming feeling I have ever felt in, like, all eternity. It was a feeling that made me rather feel good. I was about to deepen, or rather, establish a real kiss when the engaging feeling faded away and turned into cold nothingness. It took me a short moment to realise what was happening.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open, revealing Fuji's shocked state, at least two feet away from me. He looked at me right in the eye, staring at me as if I was a frightening monster, not saying that I'm not. Slowly, his hand crawled towards his lips, feeling its newly-kissed, jelly texture. He did it all without tearing his frightened gaze at me. I did nothing but paste a sincere, regretful gesture on my face. I tried to reach my hand towards him, but they seemed to be very heavy that I wasn't able to lift them, even for an inch or so.

It took him only a few moments to regain his senses. "I-I'm s-sorry, E-Echize-en. I-I'm s-s-orry." He stuttered repeatedly as he stood up and went to his bathroom. As for me, I stayed for a few moments, anchored on the bed that isn't even mine, reflecting on what idiot move I have made. It took me a long time before my sense returned to me, but as soon as it did, I left the room and moved towards the living room, where we have done our project. The printing job is already finished, so I filed everything ready before putting off my laptop and keeping it in my bag. Even though my body is busy doing something, my mind is far away, away towards what had happened on the bedroom.

Before leaving the house, I left a note to Fuji and placed it on his computer screen, saying that I'm sorry for what had happened and that I don't have a face to show him anymore, so I left. I do hope that he was able to read the note when he was finally ok. I didn't really stepped away from the premises of his apartment; I just stayed outside, reflecting on what had happened. I didn't realise it at first but I was actually silently weeping. I have never really cried on anything like what had happened earlier, but something in it just made me want to put down all my defence mechanism and for once in my life, cry. The weird thing is my mind was actually and undeniably empty. For some weird reason, I was crying without actually thinking of anything.

It took me quite a long time before recovering from my weeping mode. I wiped away all the tears from my eyes, fixed my clothing and departed homewards. I never knew crying could actually be a very good help in times of emotional distress. I still felt guilty of the matter, but it felt so much better now that I've poured it all out.

I was still drooling on my dilemma when I finally reached home, if you can really call it a home. Okaa-san quickly noticed my gloomy aura. She asked quite a lot of questions, but not one of her questions was answered. Oyaji, on the other hand, is sitting on the sofa, reading his beloved porn magazine subtly hidden behind a newspaper. I know that my stupid father is rather apathetic, but I never knew his apathy has actually advanced to a whole new level. But, nonetheless, he's still stupid and worthless, nothing new to that. "I'm not hungry." I said in my most lethargic tone to anyone who was listening. I passively went upstairs to my room and locked the doors.

"How could things get so out of hand?" I said to myself after releasing a soft sigh. I gently placed my bag on my study table and sat on the side of the bed, placing my palms on my face. I shouldn't really have kissed him, earlier. I know there are other ways to tell him what I feel, not like that. I sighed once more before plunging myself to the comfort of my bed. I stayed there, looking in the ceiling, but not really seeing it. I breathe out a sigh of air before jumping out of the bed. I picked my phone and kept it in my pocket before rushing towards the window, my only passage towards my secret place – the roof.

I made my way towards the top portion of the roof, where I laid my body and stared at the clear dark night sky wonderfully decorated with shimmering wonders. It is here, on this roof that I find the most refreshing place to think for what must be thought of. Approximately half a second later, Karupin sneaked from my room and settled on my chest where she usually finds her most comfortable place.

Not one word was spoken; not one sound was heard. For what seemed like an eternity, passed by for only a few seconds. "Oh Karupin…" I sighed, trying to communicate to my beloved cat. "I wonder what I'll do now…" I said, caressing her soft fleece with my fingers.

Karupin meowed at me in reply. I don't know if she understands me or not, I don't care. I just need to talk to someone and Karupin seems to be the most eligible living organism to talk to as of the moment. "If only I have controlled the situation, none of this would've happened."

Karupin meowed again.

"Do you think he's mad at me or something? I mean, it's all too sudden, don't you think?" I said, delicately feeling her flee-less hair behind her ears.

This time, Karupin purred.

"I think so, too." I said in a depressing tone. And once again, I came back to my trance mode, staring at the dominant dark sky as if it was an arm's reach away. "What would I do?"

Just that moment, I remembered my phone that was in my pocket. I was arguing against myself whether to send a message to Fuji or not. It took me a full 5 minutes to decide that I would send Fuji a message, and just a short one. I pulled my phone from the pocket and started typing the message.

"Fuji, I'm so sorry for what had happened earlier. I was a little savage doing something like that to you. I'm sorry, I really am. Hope you'll forgive me. Echizen." I read the message allowed before sending it to him. Just as the phone reported that the sending process was a success, a small shooting star skimmed through the majestic black picturesque. It was very beautiful in a sense that it was very spontaneous. I have never seen something of such elegance, except that of the person that I have planted a kiss on earlier this evening.

The shooting star exhibit was just a short one, but after that, all my troubles in my head suddenly calmed down! I mean, I'm still troubled by what had happened earlier, but it was a lot more bearable now! For some unknown reason, the heavy burden that I seemed to carry after the uneventful moment was uplifted and taken away from me.

I smiled and sat straight from where I was reclined. I looked at the dormant figure on my chest, which I now carried on my arms, and said, "Let's go to bed, Karupin. It has been such a night."

* * *

So, did you like it?? hehehe.. I sure hope you do... and I sure do hope that you'll actually send a review.. it's just easy, you know... just click that little grey button down there that says a little something like 'Go'... hehehe... :D but I sure do know you know that... :D

so... that's all now... remember... tenth reviewer... :D hehehe... :D tnx... :D

all the while, with love... :D

-kitoyisme


	7. Chapter 7

**Stolen Glances**

* * *

Hey there everyone!!! It's been such a very, very, VERY long time!!! I'm sorry I haven't posted this chapter until now. I didn't know what to write, well, until I've found the idea and the inspirational dream. This is more drama now than humor. Why? 'Cause my dreams are becoming more and more dramatic than being funny... and... everything (most of the thing) i write are my dreams that I have adapted for fanfic purposes... and well... that's all... :D

Specialy thanks to **RebeccasanFujiEijiLvr**... if not for her, I wouldn't continue writting this fic (seems no one is actually wishing it to be written)... this chapter is extremely dedicated to her... So, I don't know if I'm going to continue this, maybe it depends on the amount of people that has requested this to be written... I like writting this fic, I have everything planned on what else to write about, but I don't want to write to no audience... please show your support...

Once again, I'm asking for your support on this fic... please... :D

**Disclaimer: It's not that I don't want to... it's just... I don't own PoT... and I can't own them...**

* * *

Second class was when I saw Fuji. He was walking along the hallway with his hair dancing along with his movement. I wasn't able to see his face to know his facial expression because he was out of sight all of the sudden and his hair covered most of his face. But his beauty wasn't all that I cared at that moment. He was alone, and looking kind of down. It bothered me… so much. My heart nearly broke in two when I saw him in that state. It's like he carried a very heavy burden, one that I myself placed. I didn't want to see him anymore like that. I want to take back the burden that I have given him forcibly.

The teacher might have noticed me staring outside, so he called my attention. "Mr. Echizen, please answer number 13 on the board."

"I don't know how to, sir." I said even though I could answer the problem with blindfolds on. "May I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher gave me a sceptical look. "You're my smartest student and yet you don't know how to solve this simple problem?" The teacher rhetorically asked with a hint of annoyance. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF A JOKE?!"

"Sir, I can't think properly if I have to go to the bathroom…" I shot back. "So, may I go to the bathroom?"

"Not until you have answered number 13 on the board." The teacher said with a devious smile on his face.

My eyes grew dark with outrage at his statement. "If you want it to be answered so badly, why don't you answer it yourself?" I retorted, intending to humiliate the gay teacher/monster. I never really liked that teacher. He was always in an extremely foul mood during classes. Other than that, he is very irrational. Who in the whole wide world would not allow their students to ask paper from their classmates?! In whatever angle you look at it, asking for paper from a fellow classmate does not promote cheating! It doesn't promote anything bad to the teacher! So why does he has to ban it?! It's just unreasonable!

Without waiting for his approval, I quickly walked out of the room. Once outside, I picked up my speed and raced to the other end of the hallway, hoping to find Fuji. I reached the end of the hall, but I wasn't able to find Fuji anywhere. I scanned the end of the hallway with my eyes, thoroughly finding Fuji even to where the least he could be hiding.

"Ummm… Echizen…" I heard a rather soft and melodious voice from behind me. I spun around and saw Fuji standing about two or three meters away from me. Everything fell completely still the moment his figure occupied my head. His cheeks burned with crimson red… not pink… red. It was the very first time I saw Fuji with cheeks as red as those. He was looking straight down, not making eye contact to me. His fingers playfully twitched in front of him.

"F-F-Fuji…" I stuttered. My entire body cringed that I was kept immobile on where I was standing. I was starting to feel a very strong blush rising up my cheeks, one that I can't fight off easily.

"Could we talk?" He asked in such a soft voice that my heart just can't bear it. Emotions that I have forgotten last night are once again invading my mind, emotions of guilt and angst, sorrow and repentance. I could feel it, churning inside me. Pools of tears started forming on my eyes. I looked down to hide my blatant distress. It didn't last long before the first tear drop fell. It made a very audible splashing sound that brings sadness to whoever hears it.

Without me replying, he led the way to where he wants us to talk. I quickly wiped the tears that were formed on my eyes and followed Fuji to where he wants to go. I kept the distance between us, so that the situation would not get any more awkward. I could feel the sinister stares of other students who just can't mind their own business, but I didn't mind it. I was feeling extremely nervous. All my mind could process was: "What will he be saying?"

We went across the hall, down the stairs, around the lobby, and after around 5 minutes or so, we've reached our destination: the school park. The park wasn't really large; it's just rectangular shape and about a quarter of the smallest park outside the school. It's purely green grass, except on one corner where they placed all the potted plants and all the flowering plants. They named this corner the "Botanical Garden", or it's what the sign says. Its three sides are bounded by the school's three oldest buildings, while the remaining side was left open for students to pass around from the campus. Other than the three buildings, the park was wrapped around by heavy concrete benches that provide wonderful sitting places for students. These benches could provide a seating place for two students at the same time. There are two trees that provide shade to the park, one on each far side. Below the bigger, which was the Acacia tree, were the Botanical Garden and an old wood shack. The shack is already squeaking whenever an occupant would come inside, as evidence to it being very old. The shack was made up of bamboo for the foundations and floorings and hay held together by a net for the roof.

I was expecting Fuji to go inside the shack, since it's a good place for people to converse seriously. The shack covers the outside world from its occupants so the occupants wouldn't mind the passersby. Other than that, once the shack is occupied, other people wouldn't dare to invade your privacy by coming in and sharing the space. But he opt the concrete benches behind the huge tree. It's an isolated place inside the Botanical Garden and below the huge Acacia tree. It provides more privacy, since it doesn't attract much attention and not many people pass by the pathway near it. It's a set of isolated benches, so we can expect that not much students know of its existence. Even I didn't know it was there until he approached it. The down side of it, though, is that the ground is just a little soggy.

He sat at the bench, still looking at his feet. I didn't know what to do. I can't decide if sitting by his side would be a good move, or sitting at another bench would prove to be the better option. It took me quite some time to figure out what would I would do, but in the end, I choose to sit by his side, careful not to stick so close to him.

Once I've taken my seat, everything just fell silent. The birds stopped chirping and the wind stopped whistling. The leaves stopped brushing themselves and the students were just out of sight. The silence was extremely deafening.

Then, he spoke.

"Echizen…" His voice was soft and very soothing to the ear. The way he said my name… the way he avoided my sight… the way he is… there's something in it that gave me Goosebumps and sends a shiver down my spine. Maybe it's just me. Maybe it's nothing, just a gust of wind. However, if it were nothing, I wouldn't react very peculiar. If it were just nothing, I wouldn't be feeling oddly nervous. If it were nothing, I wouldn't be here.

"I… I'm so… I'm sorry, Fuji…" My voice was very weak and shaky; my fingers were nervously playing with themselves. "I really am…" I said in softer voice, facing the other side to hide from him a tear falling from my eyes.

Slowly, life began to move. The birds once again sang their merry song while the wind provides the whistling sound to accompany the chirping. The trees and the bushes once again swayed with life along the rhythmic music that nature plays. Students once again sprang in sight. I glanced at Fuji, and somehow, he was able to plaster a sweet smile on his face, one that you rarely see anywhere.

All of the sudden, he lifted his head and looked up. "I know you are." He said in a bright mood. "Listen, Echizen…" He said before setting his eyes on me. "I want to let you in on a secret."

I just stared at him in reply; a puzzled look was on my face.

"I was kind of… um… expecting you to actually do that." His statement shocked me; I wasn't expecting his revelation at all! It came all of the sudden that it made me cough! "Wait, I actually wished that you'd kiss me." He said this all with his sweet smile on his face. "Remember our first day on English class? Our eyes met for some time after I have introduced myself."

I suddenly remembered why I fell for him in the first place. I saw his eyes, his ever so beautiful eyes, on our first day. I remembered how he made me think of him and his eyes all of the time. I nodded to let him continue his story.

"Well…" he continued. "My eyes met with other eyes, but it was your eyes that have caught my attention. It was your eyes that have made me think of you ever since that day. Why did you think I approached you to be my partner and not any of our other classmates I usually talk with?"

I looked at him straight to the eye. "What do you mean?" I asked in a very puzzled manner. "Like… um…" I was quite ashamed to assume that he likes me because he might mean another thing and I would be humiliated if I'd assume it like that.

"Let me put it to you clearly." He grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it on his. I have noticed that his hands were quite shaky and that he was quite sweaty. "You had me falling head over heels the moment I looked at you." He said in a loud voice.

I was expecting that. But even though I had anticipated it to occur, I still stopped. My heart literally skipped a beat. I've heard it, I've expected it, but I just can't believe that it's happening. It's like my very own fairytale coming to life.

Recovering from my trance, I smiled and pulled Fuji deep in my arms. I never minded the tears that threatened to fall. I didn't heed people that could possibly notice the two of us deep in an embrace. All that matters to me is me, Fuji, and our tight embrace. I felt his warm tears fall on my blue uniform. I felt his arms squeezing me tighter. Everything just seems like a dream, a dream that I couldn't believe to come true. Everything is just perfect the way it is. Nothing could be added to make it better. Everything is already good the way it is.

"I love you, Fu..." I paused for a moment. "I love you, Syusuke…" I said in a very soft voice. I couldn't see his face, but I know that he is smiling.

"I love you, Ryoma…" Fuji's faint voice sounded through my head over and over again. Indeed, life has been so good.

* * *

And there you have it... it's a very sweet chapter, if you as me... I just love this fic... (I sure do hope that it's worth your wait...) the setting... well... I used the school i'm currently going to as the setting with all the park and garden and all... hopefully, i won't get sued for using it (I'm just scared to go to jail, and I'm pretty sure everyone is...) well... you know what... I think i made the both of them a little OC or something... well... that's just what I think... :D hehe... :D

The chap's very sweet... and there'll be more sweetness and lovey-dovey if you'll send a review... and good one... a review that would add one reason to why I should finish this fic (mind you, i haven't even reached the good part of the fic... It'll be such a shame if I'll stop this fic without showing everyone what I want this fic to be...) so please, send a review... You'll only have to click "Review this Story/Chapter" and write what you think of the story... :D that's all... I don't ask you to give me a million dollars... just one review... :D thanks in advance... :D

hopefully, i can write more for all of you...

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	8. Chapter 8

**Stolen Glances**

* * *

Hi! I want to be frank to all of you. I'm quite disappointed in the previous chapter's responses. 2K+ words and only two reviews... I can't continue to write if I'll just recieve two reviews per chapter... It's just... tiresome... I mean, I'm writing this fic for everyone... and it seems, only two people really appreciate this fic so much that they are able to send a review...

I've mulled over that thought, and I've decided that I won't start the next until I've recieved at least 7 reviews from 7 different users for this chapter... :D

send a review for me... :D It's for the greater good... :D

**Disclaimer: The usual... I don't own PoT... :D**

* * *

It's a very beautiful Tuesday afternoon. My classmates and I hung-out at the gazebo to kill time until the next class. As usual, the gazebo is such a busy place. Students chatter loudly here and there like as if it weren't a learning institution. Teachers, who obviously stand-out from the rest, try their hardest to keep the noisy students from disturbing classes, but to their dismay, their power is only exercised inside the classroom. Aside from the rowdy students and teachers, little birds land randomly on the path and fly once again whenever they sense something out of the ordinary, that is: some students armed with small nets. Leaves randomly fall from the huge tree at the centre of all the study kiosks in the gazebo. The wind blew so cool on a warm afternoon, that it was so chilly. Indeed, this scenery is really beautiful.

But out of all of these beautiful things, Momo asked a question. "Ne, Echizen… How long have you and Fuji been lovers?" His eyes were staring at my own golden ones.

The question caught me off guard. It never occurred on my mind that he's actually concerned about my love-life. "Why?" I asked in a puzzled manner.

"Just answer the question!" He replied insistently.

"Um… we're already 4 months together." I replied, my face didn't change a muscle.

"Aah…" He said and moved to a more relaxed position. He rubbed his chin and looked up like as if he was thinking. "I see… You have been together for 4 months already…"

"And…" I said, hoping he'll continue his statement.

"Four months of lovey-dovey and flirtelicious…" He continued, still in his thinking look.

"And…"

"And well…" He prolonged the last word to either irritate me or play me.

"WELL WHAT?!" I shouted at him, signifying that I was already irritated and that he should not waste my time.

"Four months of being together and still no sex…" He smiled after saying it like as if it were said on a daily basis.

I was about to throw the book I was holding at him when I realized that he's right. It's been four months since we've become lovers and we were happy, at least, I know I am. But even if we're already four months together and going strong, we still haven't engaged in sex. I don't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Not engaging in sex would mean that we are 100% free from STIs and that our virginity is not taken from us at a young age of 15 and 17. Not engaging in sex is rather good, but I just can't think of any reason why he wouldn't do it. I mean, he's a decent man, but he also said that he loves me more than anything or anyone in this world. Could it mean that he's just playing a joke on me? That he doesn't really love me from the start?

For a very long time, I mulled over that thought. The noisy chit-chat of the people around silenced and gave way for my mind to think. It was as if I have never thought of anything at all. I completely devoted all of my cognitive skills to understand why the both of us haven't even opened up the topic of sex before.

I was just broken from my trance when the bell rang, signifying the end of Syusuke's classes. "I'll just go ahead of you guys." I said to whoever was listening among them and went on my way, carrying with me my bags. I quickened my pace to the 3rd floor to catch Fuji and spend some time with him, and possibly, I can ask his ideas of us having sex.

It didn't take me a long time to reach my destination, and when I did, Syusuke greeted me with his usual kiss on the lips and a tight hug. Every time he does that, I would blush a bright pink colour. "Syu… everyone's looking at us." I said while burying my face into his chest to hide my blush.

He retracted and pulled me on a bench. He stretched his hands to my other shoulder (the one farther from him) and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my hands around his thin body and relaxed my head on his thin, yet strong shoulders. This was among the few privileges I enjoyed from being his lover: to be with him and to be close to him. I want to know whatever there is to know about him. I want to be so close to him. But above all, I want to make him happy. I don't want to see him frown even for a single minute. It breaks my heart to see him unhappy, because when he is unhappy, it just means that I have not been a good boyfriend to him; I have failed to supply him happiness.

"Ne, Ryo… What's the matter?" Syusuke asked in a rather sad manner.

"Well… Syu, I want to ask you a question, but don't get offended, ok?" I said, staring blankly at the panorama of the school grounds in front of us.

"Hm?" He replied, signalling me to throw my question at him.

"What do you think about… umm... sex?" I asked him, lowering my volume at the last word.

He paused for a minute, maybe because my question was quite out of the blue. "Well…" He started. "For one thing, I know it's… pleasurable." He said, trying to find the right word.

I removed his hands around me and faced him wholly. "Then why don't we do it?" I asked him rather seriously.

He just looked at me for moment, eyes wide with shock. I can see his eyes scan me like as if trying to find whether I was joking, but none was found. He closed his eyes, released a sigh, and faced front again. "I don't want to." He said bluntly.

A sharp pain shot through my chest. It hurts, but it doesn't bleed. I don't know why I reacted like that, I just did. I jumped up in front of him. "Why?! I thought you said it's pleasurable? If it's pleasurable, then it makes you happy. I only want to make you happy, Syu! Don't you want me to make you happy?! Do you really love me?!" I spoke loudly to him in a rather bad manner. My voice was very shaky, and so are my knees. I have attracted the attention of a lot of people, but it doesn't matter. I have to know whether he truly loves despite what all those other people think of a boy and boy relationship.

He stood up, grabbed my hand, and placed it on his chest where his heart is supposed to be. "Can you feel it, Ryoma? Can you feel it beating? It beats only for you, Ryoma. You and no one else. Listen to it. Can you hear it? It shouts no one's but your name. Yours and yours alone. I wasn't joking, Ryoma, when I said that I want to be your lover. I wasn't joking when I confessed my love to you." He closed his eyes and breathed a couple of times. "I don't want to have sex you with because I know that you are worth the wait. I am willing to wait for a couple more years before we'll have our first sex because I believe that you are worth it. It's not that I don't get happy with you. It's not that I never want to have sex with you. And it's definitely not because I don't love you, because I do love you. I love you with all that I am. I just want to prove to myself that I am able to control myself from you, and that I really deserve you."

The two of us were already breaking in tears. Every pair of eyes nearby was set on us and us alone. Everything was silent. Not one word was spoken; not one sound was heard. Everything was extremely still, until he pulled me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I did the same thing and wrapped my arms around his body.

"Don't doubt what I feel for you, Ryoma. Don't ever think that I am only playing a prank on you."

The way he said those words, the way his voice shook, it really broke my heart. I made him cry. I doubted him. I didn't mean to, but I just did it. I felt extremely down and guilty. I didn't have enough faith to Syusuke. I didn't believe that he truly loves me, that he truly cares. I doubted him, he who has given me his everything. He who has given me his love, I distrusted him. Only because he doesn't want to have sex with me, I didn't believe in his love. I didn't believe that he loves me.

On that spot we stood, clutching the other tightly, like as if we were apologizing to the other. We just stood, as people around were brought back to life with a renewed smile on their faces. We just stood and minded not the other people. We just stood there for as long as we could, for as long as circumstances allow.

"I'll never doubt you again, Syusuke. I swear." I said in a voice loud enough for only the two of us.

He just squeezed me tighter in reply.

* * *

  
Did you like it? We had a debate on school about PMS, to whether people should support it or not... That's when I came up with this idea... Hope it's good enough and that it's worth more than 2 reviews from the readers...

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	9. Chapter 9

**Stolen Glances**

My gosh! It's been a very long time, hasn't it? :D heheheheh... :D I was so busy with school-work that I actually forgot I still have this chap unfinished! :D hehehe... I'm sorry 'bout that. :D Reall, I am... But a very good thing: I'm going to have a short break from school, since Final exams are done. I have required summer classes, so after the break, I might once again not be able to write in a fast pace.

Anyways, here's the 9th installment of this fic. :D I had trouble with this chap. I don't know what to write and how to write it. :D But thankfully, I've squeezed enough creative arts on my mind to write what you see here. :D Hopefully, it's worth your wait... :D

Even though this chap made you wait, please review, ok? :D It stimulates the creative juices on my mind to work... :D hahahahha... :D

**Disclaimer: hahahaha... eye dough knot hone fee oh? tea _(I do not own PoT_)... :D**

* * *

Ever since that day, summer seems to be coming faster than the usual, and now that it's here, I don't know what to do. I normally love summer break. The smooth hush of warm summer breeze and the mellow chanting of native birds always give me a reason to be thankful. Not only that, it's only summer that I get to stay out of school for a very long time. All I do on summer breaks is relax and debrief myself of the stressful school works. But because of some things I have promised, a phobia for summer is forming inside me. I can still remember that day, every bit of detail…

It was around three months ago, both of us, Syusuke and I, had a vacant time. We spent that vacant time together on OUR spot, the concrete bench hidden from humanity, where our love-story started. It was the most perfect day ever. The wind was neither too cool nor too warm, just the right temperature. The soil wasn't murky as what it used to be, rather, it was quite firm and humid. The weather was clear, but it wasn't too hot, just right. Really, it was a very perfect day.

Unlike other couples, we sat there, his arm stretched across my shoulders, and stayed silent. The silence wasn't awkward. Actually, we enjoyed the calmness and serenity that nature and the other provided. Both of us understand that we are not the vocal kind of people, that we would like to keep things in private. We are not the kind of people that could talk none-stop for hours with no rest. We could express ourselves greatly through words, we just opt not to. For us, just being there means so much more than talking about things that are of no importance.

Amidst the silence, Syusuke said something…

"Hey, Ryo?"

"Hm?" I replied, diverting my attention to him.

"What do you think about going to Osaka this summer?" He asked with a smile carved on his lips.

His question caught me by surprise, which can be read on my face. My eyes fluttered wide open, my eyebrows met, and my jaw dropped. "What?!" was all I managed to say.

He smiled and reached for my chin. Slowly, he pulled me closer to him… and closer… and closer. He gradually pulled me closer, until his soft and damp lips met mine in a warm blissful kiss. He closed his eyes, and I followed. That moment, only his lips existed in my mind; everything else turned null and void. The noisy chattering of other passers-by silenced. The wind slowed until it came to a full stop. Even the soft chattering of little birds seemed to stop. I was happy, very happy. My heart pounded quickly and my breath deepened. With just a single kiss, he brings me to great delight. If only time would stop ticking… if only we could continue to be like that for an eternity…

But just like all other things, our kiss has a beginning and an end. At the same pace he pulled me closer, he pushed away from me. I opened my eyes, and there I saw him with his smile, the smile that I fell for. Just the image of him smiling made me so happy inside. He never fails to make me fall for him deeper.

He gently placed his palm on my face and looked me intently in the eyes. "I want you to go to Osaka this summer with me. I want to introduce you to my parents, not as a friend, but as someone that I really value, even more than how I value myself. Please do promise me you'll come." He said charmingly.

I couldn't go against what he really wants, especially if it's for the both of us. I can't find it in myself to say _'I'm afraid to go'_, or _'I don't want to'_. I just nodded my head in agreement.

Leaning back to the wall of my room and refraining from thinking so much about it, I gave off a sigh. I just don't know what to expect from his family. He told me he already forewarned them that unlike before, he'll be bringing a guy, and this guy is someone special to him. I shouldn't be too nervous, since I don't have to trouble myself putting into words what I don't normally say, but the butterflies in my stomach just wouldn't go away.

"Ryoma! Syusuke's here!" Okaa-san said, pounding the door to my bedroom.

I grabbed my baggage and went to meet Syu in the living room. He smiled at me and helped me with my baggage. "Travelling light?" He asked with his smile still intact.

"Not really," I replied with my own smile. "I still have one more bag in my room."

He just showed his amused face and allowed me to get the other bag while he waits in the front door. I fetched my bag and noticed a shimmering thing on my bedside table. I took a look at what it was. I grabbed the object and placed it in my pocket. I hurried back to the front door with my bag and, together with Syu, said our goodbyes to my family. He led the way to a van his family sent to fetch us.

While I was placing the bag in the van's luggage compartment, he grabbed my hand and held it tightly in his. "Don't worry too much, Ryoma. My family will like you." He reassured me before placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I sure hope so." I said before pulling him into my body and gripping him in a tight embrace. The embrace lasted long, really long. The warmth of his body suppresses every doubt and worry I have. That's the magic of his embrace, that's the magic of his love for me.

When we broke apart, a voice sounded from inside the van. "Wow! That took you quite long!" The voice said.

"Ryoma, this is my younger brother, Yuuta. He came here with the van when he heard you were coming." Syusuke said.

"Howdy! Nice meeting you!" Yuuta said with a smile.

"Yuuta, this is Ryoma, MY Ryoma." Syusuke emphasized on the MY when he said that. I smiled at what he has said and pushed him to the side. I closed the compartment's door and went inside the van.

When the van finally started its long ride towards Osaka, I was subjected to an interrogative situation by Yuuta. "So, how did you and aniki met?" He asked in an intrigued voice with a smile carved on his face.

"We're classmates in English." I replied in a very straight-to-the-point manner.

"No, I mean, how did you and aniki started?"

"Oh…" That question took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting that question to actually be asked, especially when Syusuke said that he's told his family about them. I could feel a slight blush forming in my cheeks when I remembered our first encounter, when I slipped my tongue. I racked my mind for some plausible story of how we met, but nothing seems to appear.

"You're blushing…" Syusuke whispered softly in my ear when he notices the pinkish tone of my face.

That's when a very good idea struck me. "Tell you what, Yuuta, I'll let your brother tell how we started to you!" I said with a smile on my face. Not only is that an escape from Yuuta's questioning, it'll also tell me what Syusuke thinks about our relationship.

Syusuke told our story, missing not one bit of detail. I was quite amused at how he told our story. Most of the time, I confided with his storytelling, the rest, I protested silently at how he exaggerated things. The story was very long, so long that we made it half-way to Osaka when the story ended.

"Oh… you two do have a very interesting love story." Yuuta commented when Syu finished.

"Yeah, I know. And it's all thanks to a very interesting Syusuke Fuji." I said reaching Fuji's arm and wrapped it around my body.

"…and a very interesting Ryoma Echizen." Syu continued, pulling me closer into his body. I smiled and just let the warmth of his chest penetrate my body. I felt very secure in his arms, like I'm invulnerable to anything or anyone. His arms, though thin as they are, were my fortress, my knight in shining and dazzling armour. His arms… his entire being… everything that he is… makes me feel protected, makes me feel like I can surpass any problems and complications.

There was a slight pause inside the van. After the silence, Yuuta once again called me. "Ryoma…" he said in a rather interested intonation.

"Hmm?" I replied twitching to a more comfortable position.

"You must be awfully excited to meet okaa-san!" The younger Fuji remarked with a smile.

I smiled back. "More nervous than excited, actually." I looked into the eyes of Syusuke for a moment before redirecting my sight to the younger Fuji. "But I'm not at all worried. I know Syusuke won't bring me to your parents just to be insulted or mocked at." I grabbed Syusuke by the wrist and manually tightened his embrace. "I know for a fact that Syusuke loves me so much to stand those prejudgements. And besides, words would never take the better half of me!" I shot my infamous cocky grin to Yuuta.

"Is that so?" Syusuke interrupted.

"Uh-huh. You've never seen be provoked by words uttered by other people against me." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone, of course, accompanied by the cocky grin.

He neared my ear and whispered slightly. "Then why do you blush when I tell the whole world that I love you and that you are mine and I am yours?" His warm breathe rushed to my ears, tickling every part it touches. He reached for my cheeks and planted a soft melting kiss on it. That was when the fiery blush entered in its climax. "Just like now?" He whispered once again after the kiss.

I pushed myself away from him and just grumped for a reply. Before I could do anything, he pulled me once again closer to him and immobilized my arms with his. I tried to act as if I want to be set myself free, even though I don't want too; I do want to be close to him all of the time. He fixed me into his shoulders and pressed his soft lips to mine, placing me in an ever so wonderful bliss.

"I'm so envious on the two of you!" Yuuta said before leaning away and staring at the window.

The remaining travel time was spent in a sort of peacefulness-kinda-thing. We didn't talk much, maybe because the trip was undeniably tiring. Syusuke couldn't manage the trip anymore that he fell asleep. Yuuta, on the other hand, was far too active, and curious, compared to his aniki. Obviously, he has never interacted with a gay couple before, which made me wonder if Syusuke's parents were like Yuuta – first-timers of gay couples. I wonder how they had reacted the first time they heard their son has an affair with a fellow guy.

When we've already arrived at the part of the city where we're bound to, Yuuta periodically informs me of how close we are to the Fuji Residence. This caused some kind of tension inside me. I was very nervous already. I don't know what I would do and how I would react. I don't know what to say and what to answer. As Yuuta relays how close we are, my heart pumps faster and faster and louder and louder, my hands started to feel colder and colder. I have never been so nervous in my entire life. Syusuke must have noticed my anxiety attack. He squeezed my hand tightly and warmly, like as if saying directly to calm down.

"We're here!" Yuuta gleefully shouted. He quickly jumped out of the car and raced to the front door steps, knocking the front door of the house vigorously.

I fixed myself inside the car and faced Syusuke. "Ready?" He said with a reinforcing smile. I just nodded in reply.

He opened the door and assisted me out. He held me by the hand and led the way. I glanced at the front door, where Yuuta and a very beautiful young lady, which I recognize as Yumiko from Syu's family picture, stood. Yumiko smiled and opened the door widely, ushering us inside.

"You must be Ryoma!" Yumiko said with a pretty grin. "I'm Yumiko, Syusuke's elder sister. Our parents are still on their way from work. The maids will bring you baggage to your room, which Syusuke specified to also be his room." Yumiko informed in detail.

"Thank you!" I said and bowed slightly.

Syusuke pulled me gently towards the room we shared both shared. "Let's start unpacking your stuff." He said. And so we did. We started to unpack my baggage and placed them beautifully in the room.

We were in the middle of unpacking when Yumiko entered the room and called for Syusuke. I remained, unpacking my things and placing them where Syusuke would want them to be placed. I finished packing when the door opened widely and showed Syu's parents, both were smiling.

Syu's mother opened her arms widely. "Welcome to the family, Ryoma! You are very much welcome!"

I smiled and moved closer to accept the hug Syu's mother was giving to me. I glanced at Syu's father and received a smile that clearly says, 'welcome'.

* * *

Did you like it? I surely hope you did... :D I really drained my brain to make this a plausible scene... I really really hope what I made was enough to make my readers very happy. :D hahahah... :D

Anyways, this is the last chap that will tell the story of Fuji-Ryo relationship fluffs... the next chap will really be what you've all been waiting for... I assure that to you... that's when the story will really revolve and become a whole lot more interesting... really, i promise... :D

Before I'll say my goodbyes, I'll once again ask you to send a review... :D just to show people appreciate this fic... :D

so, that's all I want to say... :D

all the while, with love... :D

-kitoyisme


	10. Chapter 10

**Stolen Glances**

* * *

hey guys... :D thank you so much for reviewing as fast as possible on the previous chap... :D I was like amazed when I opened my mail and saw a lot of review alerts on this fic. :D thanks... I really appreciate it... :D

So, because of the reviews... and because I have to let you wait a long time to read the 9th installment of this fic (which is the previous chap)... and probably because of the failure of the net connection in my home... I bring to you... chapter 10... :D fast, ne? :D well... that means either I was so pumped, I was so bored, or I'm just deeply gratified... :D About the chap... you really **MUST NOT** miss this chap... i'll explain it on the footnotes, when you've finished reading the content... :D

Continue to send reviews please... :D it really makes me happy if you'll do so...

**Disclaimer: Nope... PoT ain't mine.. :D belongs to someone with far greater creativity... :D**

* * *

The trip to Osaka was a very memorable one. The Fuji family welcomed me with open arms. It turns out that Syu's parents were very supportive of Syusuke, even though if it meant supporting Syusuke's decision to swing to the same sex. They are a very kind and understanding family. Too bad I only have to stay there for a limited amount of time.

Anyways, we're already in the second year of college. Syusuke is still pursuing his Photography course and once in a while going out-of-town to take part in several conventions that were required for them to take. Usually, those conventions lasted 3 days at max. I, on the other hand, continued my International Studies course, preparing my finances for a trip to South-East Asia later on the middle of this semester. We're not really required to take that trip, however, it was recommended by our teachers to give us a first-hand experience on what we were lecturing inside the classroom. Also, the trips abroad are the highlights of the college program; it's what International Studies is known to be made of.

It's a beautiful Wednesday afternoon today. Syusuke and I decided to hang-out on the cafeteria instead of OUR place, since the new first-year students are infiltrating the worn-out shack nearly all the time. It's not really a good place for an intimate conversation. The ambience eradicates the presence of romance; the noise people make destroys the purity of _I-love-you_'s; the combined odour of the meals distorts the sweet smell of our love. One good thing is that the cafeteria makes people set their eyes on their food and not on the two of us, so, in a way, it's still advantageous to the two of us.

We engaged in the usual conversation. However, in the middle of that usual conversation, Syusuke fired a very unusual question. "Ryoma, do you truly love me?"

I was caught off-guard by his question that it made me cough. "Of course I do! What made you ask that question?!" I asked, eyes with open and eyebrows meeting at the centre in confusion.

"Oh nothing." He said, diverting his gaze away from me. "I just want to make sure you do."

I reached for his hand and held it firmly with both of mine. I looked at him eyes intense like that of the lion but face as meek as a lamb. "I love you. I love you more than you'll ever know, more than you'll ever see. You don't have to worry if we won't be able to see much of each other today. I'd still love you." I said in a serious manner.

Syusuke smiled sweetly in reply.

"Aww… that was so sweet." A voice sounded at my back. I turned around and saw Momo with my two other classmates with a smile on their faces. "Is it okay if we'll disturb?"

I fixed myself to an erect sitting position. "No, you may not…" I said bluntly, irritated at the sudden intrusion on personal space.

"I knew you'll agree to that." Momo said, sitting directly beside Syusuke. I'm pretty sure he's doing this to irritate me, something he does more often these past few days. "Syusuke… I know someone who likes you a lot…" Momo said teasingly.

"I know. He's just across the table." Syusuke replied with a cunning smile. I, too, smiled at Syusuke's reply. It made me blush furiously, that I lowered my head to hide the blush from other people's eyes.

Momo laughed heartily. "No, not Ryoma! Someone else…"

My eyes shot open at this spontaneous revelation. I raised my head to confirm what I just heard, but I don't need to ask it. Momo's face clearly says that he is amused, but at the same time, saying something without fallacy. I suddenly felt angered and irritated. I've never felt so intense emotions before. I know for a fact that my entire body is beginning to heat up. I began to toy on whatever my hands could get upon, waiting for the next piece of information that I'll receive from the king of blabbering mouth, Momo himself.

"Oh really? And do I know who this person is?" Syusuke asked with his usual smiling face. My heart felt a shot of pain seeing Syusuke smiling and wanting to know the identity of the person Momo is referring to. It hurt so much that tears began forming on my eyes. I'm pretty sure Syu is just putting on a game-face, acting like as if interested in order not to hurt my classmate, but still, the sight hurt me so much.

"Not really." Momo said with a smile. I was momentarily relieved, knowing that Syusuke's admirer was someone who Syusuke doesn't know personally. "She's still a first-year student."

My world nearly tore apart at what Momo said. The very first tear trailed down from my eyes to my cheeks and down. I have never anticipated that a girl would like Syusuke. Syusuke has some past relationships with girls, so there's a probability Syusuke would like this girl. And another thing… the admirer is a girl and I'm a guy. Though I'm Syusuke's current boyfriend, how can I compete with a girl? A girl is a girl and I'm nothing but a mere gay. I couldn't give Syusuke offspring that that girl could readily give. All I could give is my everlasting love. That girl could give so much more than love, that girl could give Syusuke babies. The more deeply I thought of it, the more was my heart gradually breaking into pieces.

I couldn't bare all of the emotions anymore. I stood up, grabbed my valuables (which is my bag, my folders, Syusuke, and his bag), and left my three classmates behind. I walked angrily, carrying everything in one hand and pulling Syusuke with the other. I know that I'm straining his wrist with my firm grasp, but he didn't say anything. He didn't complain about the pain, nor did he pull his wrist back to himself. He just allowed me to drag him by his wrist.

When we arrived at a rather isolated section of the school campus, he grabbed my hand, stopped me from going, and pulled me into a warm and reinforcing embrace. He hugged me tightly, so tightly that I it was getting a little bit harder to breath. I didn't complain that I couldn't breath; I just let him embrace me like he could never embrace me again. Being so close to him, I could feel his heart beating rhythmically with mine; I could feel the warmth of his air rushing down through my nape and downward. I was totally relieved from the anxiety brought-about by Momo's unwanted revelations.

"Nothing will change, Ryoma." Syusuke said in a whispering manner. "Don't worry, okay? I would always be in love with you."

"Could I trust you on that?" I asked.

"Yes, Ryoma, you can trust me on that." He confirmed. He then pulled me away from his embrace and looked at me directly in the eye. "I love you. I love you more than you'll ever know, more than you'll ever see. You don't have to worry if someone else has a crush on me. I'd still love you." He said, repeating every word I have said a while ago.

Finally, I smiled and accepted what he said. I pulled him closer to me and closed our distance with a soft kiss.

* * *

I forgot to warn you people... this is a short chap... :D hahaha... :D I'm sorry 'bout that... :D

Anyways... you might think that this is just some other Thrill pair fluff thingy-majigy... well, it's not... it just so happens that this chap is relatively crucial in the development of the conflict of the fic... I'm already giving you a hint of what to expect on the upcoming chaps that are still, well, unwritten... :D

So, before I'll spill more beans about the story... I'll make my vanishing act... and escape... _Viola_!

all the while, with love... :D

-kitoyisme


	11. Chapter 11

**Stolen Glances**

* * *

Hey guys!!! :D hehe... it's been a long time, very long time indeed... I was so caught up with summer classes that I have failed to write the chapters for this story... :) hehe... I have never anticipated that summer classes were so fast-tracked that we were supposed to read 2 long chapters of Asian Civilization, 1 chapter of World History, and 1 book of Economics, CARP and Taxation over night... :D :) hehe... but, gladly... it's over! :D :)

So... anyways, here's the next chapter... it's rather short... why? because when I was at school, my creative writing skills were depleted... so now, I'm trying to regain those skills... :) hehehe.... I think there are some errors in this chapter grammarwise... hehe... I want to bring it to you as fast as possible, and that means it wouldn't be proof-read... :)

read and review guys... :) hehe... for the benefit of a lot of people... (actually just for the benefit of me... hehehe...)

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own PoT... :) hehehe...**

* * *

"Fuji's cheating on you!" That was the only thought running through my head as I ran through the corridors of the school in search of Syusuke. Through the crowded hallway and over the muddy grounds, I sprinted as fast as I can, heeding not the people I bumped nor the eyes prying on my fast figure. I have only one thing in mind, to prove whether or not Eiji's allegations of Syusuke were true.

It all started earlier, when I was putting my things away after class. It felt really awkward during that class, like there was something not right; like something was terribly wrong. I disregarded that feeling a lot of times, but it wouldn't seem to move away from my subconscious mind. It gave me a rather hard time to concentrate on the subject.

So, the class has been dismissed and I was putting my things away, when all the sudden, Eiji, who doesn't really belong to the class, entered the room, as pale as I've ever seen him. He was panting like as if he has just raced a thousand miles in just mere minutes. I, quite shocked with the sudden appearance of the said person, just stood still, wondering what could be so urgent that he needed to run from wherever he was to somewhere as far as my room. After he was able to speak, he uttered the words that caused me to do what he did, that is, to run as fast as I can.

"Fuji's cheating on you!" The words vibrated in my mental screen like as if they were huge concrete blocks of words, strong and heavy.

"Fuji's cheating on you!" The words pierced my entire all like as if they were a pack of daggers with nothing but only destructive powers.

"Fuji's cheating on you!" The words uttered, were the last words in my mind before my entire world crumbled upon me.

I took a sharp turn on the corner leading to our place_ (our place here pertains to where Syusuke and Ryoma became official lovers)_, and there he was, Syusuke. He wasn't alone. With him, was a girl, probably the girl that Momo referred to a week ago, I couldn't be too sure. What made me want to die instantly was the fact that the two were kissing. The girl, who was a little shorter than Fuji, has her hands wrapped around the nape of Syusuke, whereas Syusuke has his hands on the girl's wrist. Tears started falling from my eyes, first little by little, and then increasing in both intensity and frequency. My knees started to shake and pound each other like as though they were undergoing World War 3, the knee version. Weakness was the only thing I felt on that moment.

It didn't took them long to notice that I was actually there, near them. "Ryoma, this is not what you're thinking…" Syusuke said with his face showing an apologetic figure. He was still on hold of the girl's wrist, which is still on his nape.

I took a few moments to gather all of the little strength I have left to my feet and quickly dashed off, far away from the source of all horror in my life. I ran as fast as I can, running away from the unfaithful ones, away from the biggest mistake of my life, away from the one I once believed to have truly loved me. I ran hastily and tirelessly, towards wherever my feet would take me.

I ran for quite some time, until I found myself in the part of the university that doesn't frequently get visited. It's at the far corner of the campus, grassy and dark because of the lush vegetation. I just stayed there crouching and sulking in the dark areas, crying my soul out of me. I cried and cried until I had no more tears to shed, until my eyes were drowned, until my life was reduced into nothing but a pool of tears on the ground.

I hear voices in my head, I hear footsteps, I hear all sorts of things, but nothing would divert my thought from the hideous sight I saw earlier. I was loyal to him, I loved him. I did everything just to make him happy with me. I never knew that I could never compete against a girl in his heart. I thought I had a chance against women. Looks like I'm wrong, looks like I'm always wrong, looks like I have always been wrong. All these times, I thought that I was enough for him. I guess I thought wrongly…

I was in the middle of my deep thought of self-condemnation when I felt a sudden soft touch on my shoulders. I shrug it off, hoping that it would go away and leave me alone. But instead of doing such, it reached my back and pulled me. The person pulled me into his relatively massive body and embraced me in a tight hug. I felt really awkward, like as if I had found security that I can only find whenever Syusuke would wrap his arms around me.

"Ummm… I…" I started, but the person silenced me.

"Shush… Don't say a word. Just cry." The guy said in a rather manly voice.

He told me to just cry, but it seems that I can't find it in me to cry anymore. Maybe because I felt so safe within his grasp and possibly because I've cried for a long time already and I've grown tired of it. "Who're you?" I just said, still unable to see the person's face.

"I'm your previous classmate, back in English class." The person said, loosening his grip a little. "The name's Kunimitsu Tezuka."

I need not see his face to remember who Kunimitsu Tezuka is. I just wrapped my arms around him and embraced him just as he embraced me a while ago.

* * *

So, there you have it!!! :D hehe... hopefully, it was a great comeback... :D :) and hopefully, it'll recieve much attention from readers... :) hehehe...

review ok? don't be shy... :) it's just a couple of clicks and a little typing away... :) hehehe...

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


End file.
